Conventional print media pick-up devices for printers are designed to “pick” print media, such as sheets of paper, from a supply and deliver it to the media transport mechanism of the printer. The manner in which these devices deliver the sheets to the transport mechanism is an important factor in ensuring successful and trouble free picking. This is because, the transport mechanism generally pulls the sheets faster than the pick-up device can deliver the sheets, resulting in a speed mismatch on different parts of the sheet.